Bahtera
by NakariAmane
Summary: Soror & Frater adalah dua bersaudara. Dahulunya mereka hidup dengan damai, namun suatu kejadian tragis mengubah hidup keduanya.


_Hi Minna-san! Fan-fic kedua ku di fanfiction. Udah lama sekali gak nulis. Waktu nulis fanfic Sakura-Sai pas SMA, eh sekarang saya udah kuliah semester 5. Fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ark punyanya Sound Horizon. Ada yang udah pernah dengar sebelumnya? Ya! Kalau belum, silakan baca yaa_

_Masih amatiran, jadi maaf ya minna-san kalau rada gaje hehehehehehe ^^V_  
><em>Mind to R&amp;R? Kritik kalian sangat berguna bagi saya.<em>  
><em>Arigatou Gozaimasu ^0^<em>

_Disclaimer : Ark by Sound Horizon_

_Character: Soror & Frater_

_Genre: Mystery/Horror_

_Summary: Soror & Frater adalah dua bersaudara. Dahulunya mereka hidup dengan damai, namun suatu kejadian tragis mengubah hidup keduanya._

_Bahtera_  
><em>by Naka-chan<em>

"Hei, Soror. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Frater pada adiknya yang sedang terbaring.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah bahtera, bahtera yang sangat besar." jawab Soror pada kakaknya sembari menatap langit senja dari jendela rumah sakit.

Frater hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Dalam hati ia bergumam, "Bahtera? Soror selalu berkata ia menginginkan sebuah bahtera. Namun, mengapa Bahtera?"Frater pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Besok, kakak datang lagi ya, Soror." kata Frater sambil membelai kepala adiknya.

Soror tak menjawab apapun. Entah ia pura-pura tidak mendengar, atau tertegun melihat indahnya langit senja hari itu.

"Tak terasa, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu." Frater pun menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati ia berharap, semoga adiknya baik-baik saja. Ia pun segera pergi ke tempat ia biasa bekerja part-time untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Soror. Meski kini ia tinggal berkecukupan di rumah pamannya, ia tak mau selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Ia ingin hidup lebih mandiri.

Soror adalah adik Frater satu-satunya. Sedari kecil, Soror lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Orangtua kandung mereka telah tiada. Tiga tahun yang lalu, orangtua mereka meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Kala itu, salju turun. Malam itu, Frater yang sedang tertidur, tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ah, hausnya…" keluh Frater sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Di sebelahnya berbaring Soror yang tertidur pulas. Frater pun keluar dari kamarnya, ia pergi ke dapur hendak mengambil segelas air putih.

_PRANG!_

Frater sangat terkejut melihat genangan darah keluar dari kamar orang tua mereka. Meski takut, ia pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan…  
>Kedua orangtuanya telah tewas dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Darah telah mewarnai lantai kayu yang berwarna coklat menjadi merah kehitaman. Sprei yang putih pun telah tercelup warna merah darah. Ayah dan ibunya telah tewas tak bernyawa.<p>

Melihat hal itu, Frater bergegas membangunkan Soror, membawa perlengkapan seadanya. Melalui salju, mereka berdua lari jauh ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan rumah mereka. Dari kejauhan, Frater melihat sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri di depan rumahnya. Frater yang ketakutan melihat kejadian mengerikan tersebut dan terus berlari sambil menggendong Soror yang masih kecil.

Kala itu, mereka hidup sebatang kara. Tak tahu lagi harus kemana, kedua bersaudara itu pun hidup berdua menyepi ke dalam hutan. Sebuah hutan yang lebat dan teduh, jauh dari desa mereka. Mereka berdua mencoba bertahan hidup bersama di sebuah gubuk tua di sebelah telaga kecil.

"Hei, kak lihat! Banyak ikan di sini!" seru Soror.

"Ayo kita tangkap untuk makan malam hari ini." jawab Frater sambil membawa batang pohon yang hendak ia gunakan untuk menangkap ikan.

Mereka berdua pun hidup dengan damai di dalam hutan tersebut. Tak jauh dari hutan tersebut, terdapat sebuah desa kecil. Desa dengan penduduk yang sangat ramah. Frater sering meminta roti kepada mereka, jika ia tak tahu harus makan apa hari ini untuk dapat bertahan hidup bersama adiknya.

"Terima kasih, kakek. Aku sudah terlalu sering meminta roti."

"Tak apa Frater. Kembalilah lagi jika kau perlu sesuatu."

Frater pun segera kembali ke dalam hutan, membawakan beberapa potong roti untuk Soror.

"Seandainya, ayah dan ibu masih ada. Mungkin Soror bisa makan lebih baik dari ini." gumam Frater sambil memandangi roti kecil yang diberikan oleh Kakek.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka. Pada suatu hari yang cerah di bulan Juli, seseorang datang ke gubuk tua mereka. Sepasang suami-istri dan kakek yang biasa memberikan roti kepada Frater.

"Frater, mereka adalah anak dan menantu kakek." Frater yang baru saja selesai mandi dari sungai pun bergegas memakai bajunya dan menemui kakek dan pasangan itu.

"Kami berdua, bermaksud mengadopsi adikmu. Sudah lima tahun kami menikah, namun kami tak kunjung dikaruniai seorang anak." ucap sang istri lirih.

"Tolonglah anak kakek, Frater. Kamu bisa tinggal di rumah kakek sekarang, daripada tinggal di gubuk tua ini." ujar kakek yang merasa iba melihat kondisi gubuk tua yang sudah mulai lapuk tersebut.

Frater bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sangat mengharapkan dapat memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak kepada adiknya, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tak ingin dipisahkan dari adiknya.

"Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengan adikku?"

"Tentu saja. Kami di kota sebelah, tidak jauh dari desa ini. Kamu bisa mengunjungi adikmu kapan pun yang kau mau." jawab sang suami.

"Tapi, aku tak tahu. Apakah Soror mau diadopsi, atau tidak…." Frater ragu, apakah adiknya bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga ini. "Aku akan menanyakannya pada Soror, ia sedang memetik buah-buahan di dalam hutan."

Sekembalinya Soror, Frater segera menanyakan hal tersebut pada Soror.

"Soror, tadi…. Ada yang datang ke sini. Dan mereka… Mereka ingin mengadopsimu sebagai anak mereka…"  
>Mendengar hal itu, Soror hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.<p>

"Soror, dengarkan kakak. Di sini, kamu hidup dengan tidak layak. Apalagi dengan kondisimu yang sering sakit-sakitan. Kakak ingin kamu bisa hidup sebagai anak perempuan lainnya."

"Tapi, apakah kita masih bisa bertemu, kak?"

"Tentu saja. Kakek bilang kalau kakak diperbolehkan tinggal di desa. Tapi, Soror ikut dengan menantu dan anak kakek. Soror bersedia? Kamu masih bisa menemui kakak, kapan pun kau mau."

Soror tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Frater tersenyum dan lega, adiknya mau diadopsi oleh keluarga itu.  
>"Lusa, kita ke rumah kakek, ya. Orangtua barumu masih menunggu di sana."<p>

Dua hari kemudian, Frater pun bersiap hendak pergi ke rumah kakek, hendak mengantarkan Soror.

"Soror, di mana kamu?" Frater kebingungan, ia tidak dapat menemukan adiknya itu dimana pun. Ia mencoba mencari ke dalam hutan, tempat Soror biasa bermain, di dekat sungai, di dekat pepohonan, di desa namun sia-sia. Ia tak menemukan sosok Soror dimana pun.

"Soror, di mana kamu?" Frater pun kembali pulang ke gubuknya. Karena lelah mencari, ia pun akhirnya tertidur.

Tiba-tiba, Frater terbangun karena setetes air membasahi wajahnya. Ia pun kaget karena tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan desa kecil itu. Dan… Kebakaran.. Kebakaran besar terjadi di desa itu. Frater menemukan adiknya pingsan di sebelahnya.

"Soror, bangun! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Soror, bangun!"  
>Soror tak menjawab apapun. Melihat situasi ini, Frater segera mengambil tindakan dan segera menggendong adiknya itu untuk segera pergi dari desa yang mulai hangus terbakar itu. Kala itu tengah malam, dan hujan pun mulai turun, namun tak cukup untuk memadamkan api yang mulai menyebar ke pelosok desa.<p>

Frater pun mencoba kembali ke dalam hutan ke gubuk mereka. Dalam derasnya hujan yang turun, ia melihat sesesosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri di depan desa yang hampir musnah dilalap api. Frater mencoba lari sekuat tenaga ke dalam hutan, menuju ke gubuk mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur. Soror dalam gendongan Frater pun jatuh seiring ambruknya Frater di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Kak, bangun…" Soror mencoba membangunkan kakaknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Frater terbangun.

"Soror, kita dimana…?"

"Kita berada di rumah sakit, kak. Orang dari desa sebelah melihat kebakaran besar itu, segera berlari ke desa dan mereka menemukan kita di tengah hutan dan membawa kita ke sini. Tapi desa itu…"

Seperti mengerti lanjutan dari kalimat Soror, Frater tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ia tahu bahwa desa itu, kakek, dan orang tua baru Soror telah musnah dalam api.

Sudah satu minggu, mereka berdua dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Di hari yang sangat dingin itu, seseorang datang mengunjungi mereka.

"Frater, Soror…." seru suara seseorang yang tampaknya tak asing lagi di telinga mereka.

"Syukurlah, kalian berdua masih hidup."

"Pa-man… Bi-bi….." Frater seperti hendak menangis, bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka.

Orang itu adalah paman dan bibi mereka. Rupanya, setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa orangtua Frater dan Soror, paman dan bibi mereka terus mencari keberadaan kedua anak ini. Berharap mereka berdua masih hidup.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua tinggallah bersama kami. Jangan tinggal di dalam hutan lagi." ucap bibi sambil memeluk keduanya.

Empat tahun berlalu, semenjak kasus kebakaran desa. Frater dan Soror pun tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya. Mereka pun sekolah dan beraktivitas layaknya anak-anak seumur mereka. Namun, Soror yang sering sakit-sakitan pun harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Frater mengunjungi adiknya seperti biasa. Rupanya Soror, sedang tidur, dan Frater pun datang dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan Soror.

_PAAAK_

Frater kaget. Sebuah catatan jatuh dari tempat tidur Soror.

"Buku apa ini?" gumam Frater sambil mengambil buku itu dan membuka nya secara acak.

_Sabtu, 10 Februari 2007_  
><em>Mereka berdua mencoba memisahkan kami. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua di tengah malam. Mereka hendak menjual salah satu dari kami. Aku tak ingin mereka memisahkan kami!<em>

_Senin, 12 Februari 2007_  
><em>Malam ini salju turun. Tanganku bersimbah darah saat menulis ini. AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUH MEREKA! Dengan kedua tanganku ini<em>

_Kamis, 19 April 2007_  
><em>Kami hidup berdua dengan damai di hutan. Kami selalu bermain bersama, tak akan terpisahkan lagi.<em>

_Selasa, 20 Juli 2010_  
><em>Seseorang datang ke gubuk kami. Seseorang dari desa datang. Orang ini pun, juga mencoba memisahkan kami.<em>

_Kamis, 22 Juli 2010_  
><em>Kini, tak ada yang perlu kutakuti lagi. Mereka semua sudah musnah. Musnah dalam api.<em>

Frater sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ia temukan. Matanya membelalak sembari menatap wajah Soror yang sedang terbaring nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ia tak percaya bahwa pada apa yang ia baru saja baca. Frater pun gemetaran. Ia segera menutup buku itu. Takut adiknya tahu kalau ia telah membaca catatan itu, ia segera mengembalikan catatan itu ke atas tempat tidur adiknya. Frater kebingungan. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia pun segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan adiknya.

Frater yang masih kepikiran soal catatan itu pun, keesokan harinya kembali mengunjungi adiknya. Seperti ingin menghindari, atau lebih tepatnya ia takut pada Soror, ia ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang sudah ia pikirkan matang sebelumnya.

"Soror, Paman mengajak kakak untuk bekerja setelah kakak lulus SMA. Bagus kan kedengarannya? Akhirnya kakak bisa bekerja untuk kehidupan kita." Soror hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kabar dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau tahu, kakak akan bekerja di luar kota. Sebuah tempat yang dengan kebun lavender dimana-mana."

"Syukurlah, nampaknya itu tempat yang sangat indah ya." jawab Soror.

"Namun, kakak tidak bisa terus di sampingmu dan mengunjungimu seperti ini. Kakak akan pergi minggu depan setelah kelulusan."

Soror hanya diam saja namun ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau anak yang baik, Soror." Frater membelai kepala Soror dengan tangan gemetaran.

_BRAAAK_

Buah-buah apel tiba-tiba jatuh dan mengelinding. Soror telah menggengam sebuah belati dengan kedua tangannya. Frater kaget setengah mati, ia mencoba untuk menjauh dari Soror, namun…..

_JLEB!  
><em>"Kak, kau kan yang telah membunuh mereka?"

Frater pun ambruk. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kini terasa sangat perih dan sakit karena hujaman pisau. Pandangan matanya pun mulai kabur, namun ia masih dapat melihat sesesosok bayangan hitam di belakang Soror. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Frater merintih kecil, "Aaah… akhirnya aku tahu, siapa bayangan itu…."

"Kak, kau tau? Mengapa aku menginginkan bahtera? Karena ada yang mengatakan, bahwa bahtera dapat menyucikan dosa-dosa kita dan mengantar kita berdua menuju surga, menuju keabadian abadi selamanya."

Frater sudah tak dapat menghirup udara. Darah segar masih mengalir dari dadanya, namun ia sudah tak bernyawa. Angin senja pun berhembus melalui jendela kamar rumah sakit, membalikkan halaman awal buku catatan itu. Pada halaman depan tertuliskan, "_Buku Harian Frater_"

Sambil menggengam belati yang masih berlumuran darah, Soror berdesis,

"Ayo, kita kembali ke surga, kakak."

~THE END~


End file.
